


subservient

by puppethandsyndrome



Series: dsmp drabbles n such [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kidnapping, No Sexual Content, POV Second Person, Self-Insert, basically um, he loves you, hes just kinda possesive, jschlatt kinda kidnapped u and ur a maid of sorts, jschlatt/reader - Freeform, one mention of kissing, really - Freeform, servitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppethandsyndrome/pseuds/puppethandsyndrome
Summary: youre jschlatts.. maid? lover? doll? you dont know. but its not bad.cowritten with @sinnyboi, again!!
Relationships: jschlatt/reader
Series: dsmp drabbles n such [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	subservient

you always have to sleep in schlatt’s bed. like a stuffed animal, he clutches you to his chest suffocatingly tight and sleeps deeply, untroubled by your exasperated movements. you cant wriggle out, so eventually you just.. rest. sure, it sometimes hurts to breathe. but he does really love you. every morning after he open his eyes and see you pinned against them, he just looks so… happy. happy because of _you_. So you put up with it.

you’re tied up, against his huge fluffy bed. When he pulled out the restraints, you got scared. Scared he wanted something more than you wanted to give. Luckily, he just needs to go to work. He’ll spend the day in his office and he cant have you wandering around alone, or worse, trying to _escape_. hey, at least it’s comfortable. you try not the think about the belts looped around your limbs. he’d get mad if he saw you red from struggling. you cant afford any blemishes, no redness or even those weird marks when you sleep with bracelets on. he has an intensive skincare routine just for you. it makes him so happy, seeing you so... _perfect_. So you put up with it.

you don’t complain about the sleeping. it’s fine. whatever. it’s just schlatt’s- albeit strange- way of quality time. what does annoy you, however, is that he seem to just not get enough of it after 8 hours. he starts bringing you to his office. your seat is a more... _unconventional_ one. you’re on his lap. He sits you down and just.. Continues with his day. He fills out paperwork, he does everything a good businessman does, with not even a glance spared at you, sitting across his thighs with your head on his shoulder, legs numb and mind sleepy. Sometimes he pauses to adjust you, or gives you a brief, dispassionate smile. Honestly, after a few weeks, you start to enjoy it. Jschlatt’s’s warm, and its better than being tied up in his room while he works. It gives you time to just relax. So you put up with it.

One morning, he pulls out an article of clothing. It takes a moment for your bleary eyes and sleep-addled brain to recognize the maid outfit. you’re confused. What the hell is he trying to do?? You bite back a groan when he tells you to put it on. But of course you do. Honestly, its not what you were expecting. It isnt sexualized, it goes about to your knees and its a very nice, comfy material. You quite like it as a dress. Its just- the _connotations_. And Schlatt definitely knows. Maybe thats why hes so uncharacteristically clumsy that day. He keeps knocking stuff over in his office, and half-smiling at you. His smile is nice, but theres a twinkle in his eye you arent quite sure what to make of. And then he says “well? You are already in the proper attire…” and that smile turns into a _smirk_. And begrudgingly, you sweep up the soil from that nice potted plant. The shards of the long-abandoned wineglass he “accidentally” elbowed to the floor when he leaned in to kiss you. The coffee stains he’s usually so careful not to leave on his nice white desk. At the end of the day, its a relief to take off the dress and put on your usual pajamas. But all that cleaning gave you a chance to be around Schlatt more, he was more affectionate, more prone to showing you love. So you put up with it.

Truly, its a strange life. Sometimes weird, or uncomfortable. But he loves you, and you think you love him.

So you put up with it.


End file.
